Comment j'y comprends rien
by Teke Adam
Summary: Aurélien n'avait pas prévu que sa petite immiscion téléphonique dans la vie de Gringe chamboule la sienne. Et le temps que ça lui monte au cerveau, il va se paumer, se retrouver confronter à lui-même, mais surtout, à Arielle. Gringe x Orelsan, un petit yaoi avec de l'amour et des gros mots.
1. Comment j'ai la gerbe

**/!\ Spoil du film "Comment c'est loin" ! Ca se passe un petit mois plus tard... dans ma tête. Ewi.**

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il voyait la route qu'ils s'étaient tracés. Faire dans le rap est une chose - plutôt bien parti, d'ailleurs. La première chanson de faite, les voilà motivés à continuer de tracer leur futur album. Mais... il n'avait pas prévu que cette blague téléphonique se retourne contre lui.

Gringe ne lui en a pas voulu, mais ils n'en ont pas reparlé pour autant. Oui, ce petit jeu de se faire passer pour une fille qui s'est trompée de numéro et engager une relation par textos ! Ca a été marrant cinq minutes, puis c'est devenu plutôt bizarre - disons que, par ce petit stratagème, Orelsan a découvert un côté de son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

Puis il lui a balancé ses quatre vérités. Le temps qu'il s'absente avec une de ses nombreuses prostitués, il a composé un texto pour mettre un terme à cette relation. Et en faisant ça, c'est Gringe qui pris une lourde décision : quitter sa meuf. Ce n'était pas son but. Il était juste curieux. Puis un peu inquiet. Puis il fallait bien que tout cela ait une utilité. N'est-ce pas ?

Ouais, c'est toujours comme ça, de toute manière. Le temps qu'on s'amuse, on ne le voit pas passer, et on se casse la gueule lamentablement.

Aurélien laisse échapper un soupir, avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'a aucune idée d'où peut être Gringe, et ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça. Depuis quelques semaines, les deux garçons ont tout le temps qu'ils désirent : l'un n'a plus de boulot, l'autre n'a plus de copine. D'ailleurs, en parlant de copine...

Non. Ca non plus, il n'a pas envie d'y penser. Il a juste envie de penser au vide, au néant. S'y faire emporter, et oublier tout ce qui peut le tracasser en ce moment-même. C'est bête, c'est égoïste : il est en train de réaliser son rêve avec son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, là, il a la sensation de ne pas être grand chose. Ou pour dire clairement, d'être une grosse merde.

Un coup de mou, entrenu par un bon Jeagermeister.

C'est inutile. Mais ils ne vont pas grandir en un mois. La vie en demande davantage. Trente ans à être une pauvre merde, à se complaindre dans la médiocrité - il en faudra un peu plus pour relever la tête. Alors aujourd'hui, on s'en fout, on boit pour se vider l'esprit... et l'estomac, par la même occasion.

Il se redresse en vitesse pour se diriger vers les toilettes, devant lesquelles il s'écroule à genoux, la tête dans la cuvette. Il n'a pourtant pas bu tant que ça ! Certes, l'estomac vide - ... à part de l'alcool et de la bile, il n'y a pas grand chose qui atteint le fond des toilettes.

Il attend quelques secondes l'autorisation de son estomac pour se relever, un peu trop assomé pour se plaindre du goût présent dans sa bouche. Ou alors elle est anesthésiée. Il se relève doucement, pour se tourner vers le lavabo et se rincer.

Une bonne méthode pour décuver un peu plus rapidement.

Le rappeur se regarde dans le miroir. Quelle sale gueule. Il hausse les épaules, retournant d'un pas lent dans le salon. Quoi que. Petit détour cuisine : si l'alcool ne tient pas, autant compenser avec un bon paquet de chips. Mais bordel, depuis quand il gerbe aussi rapidement ? Vraiment, c'est une journée de merde aujourd'hui.

...

Il a une moue devant le placard vide. Enfin, vide de chips.

Définitivement, journée de merde. Il tâtonne sa poche droite - vide. La gauche - son téléphone. Il le sort.

"J'ai faim"

Sms envoyé à Gringe. Au moins, qu'il ne soit pas là pour rien, cet imbécile.

x-x-x-x

"Orel."

"Hum..."

Aurélien se retourne, cachant sa tête dans ses bras. Rah, il veut dormir, merde ! C'est trop chiant d'être réveillé, son cerveau se met en marche sans son autorisation et le fait chier.

Mais pour son absence de réponse, il se reçoit quelque chose dessus, avant d'entendre les bruits de pas signifiant que son ami s'éloigne. Bien ! Bien... ?

Il se redresse, un peu surpris. Merde, depuis quand il dort ? Il ramasse le paquet de chips qu'il a fait tomber en s'asseyant, et l'ouvre. Quel pote.

"Gringe ?" il appelle, attrapant une poignée de son péché mignon, et de les engoufrer dans sa bouche. Pas de réponse.

 _T'étais où ?_ Aux putes. Comme d'hab. Quel intérêt de poser cette question ? Il s'installe un peu plus confortablement, posant les pieds sur la table - où du moins, là où il y a la place. Quitter sa copine ne l'a pas fait changer vis à vis de ses pulsions incontrôlables. Mais bon, ni l'un, ni l'autre de pourra rejoindre le droit chemin aussi rapidement. Le rejoindront-ils un jour ? Quelle question idiote.

Pourquoi il y pense, d'ailleurs ? C'est pas comme s'il voulait se faire curé soudainement.

Silencieusement, il continue à manger ses chips. Le soleil s'est déjà levé, signifiant que Orel a dormi un bon moment. ... il les a trouvés où, ces chips, d'ailleurs ? ... bôh. Qu'importe.

Son meilleur ami sort assez rapidement de la salle de bain, ignorant le plus petit pour aller s'affaler à côté de lui, et plonger sa main dans le paquet.

"Hé ben. Elle était si dégueulasse la meuf de cette nuit ?" il demande avec un air moqueur.

"Ta gueule."

Guillaume lui arrache le paquet des mains, avant de se relever.

"Hé !"

S'il aurait eu un tant soit peu d'énergie, il l'aurait suivi pour récupérer son bien. Mais à part tendre désespéremment le bras, il n'y a rien de plus.

"J'vais m'pieuter."

"Rends-moi mes chips avant," grogne le rappeur. Bon, c'est pas le meilleur petit déjeuner du monde, mais là, c'est de ça dont il a envie.

Gringe hausse les sourcils, avant d'en remanger une bonne poignée.

" _Tes_ chips ?"

"Chipote pas !"

Finalement, le plus grand craque un petit sourire. Sûrement que la nuit n'a pas été top, ou alors qu'il s'est surpris lui-même dans de sombres pensées. Marie lui manque sûrement. Non, il en est sûr.

"Tiens."

Il lui renvoie le paquet, Orel le réceptionnant... mal. La moitié du contenu s'étale sur ses cuisses.

"Oups," il rigole, attrapant les chips tombées par terre pour les mettre à la bouche. La règle des cinq secondes ! Oui, ça fonctionne même à trente ans et plus. Elle ne s'arrête jamais, cette règle. "T'as réfléchi à une chanson ?"

"... j'vais dormir, pas écrire."

Ah. Pas de réponse négative. Gringe se dirige vers la chambre en silence. Seul, Aurélien cherche son téléphone portable - trouvé. Par terre, tombé sûrement lorsqu'il s'est endormi. Arielle a appelé.

Hier aussi. Il déglutit.

D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il a commencé à se consoler au Jeager ? Bordel... ça sert à rien quand on s'en rappelle le lendemain, avec la même amertume et les mêmes remords.

Il faudrait bien qu'il lui réponde. Qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Mais non, il a pas changé. C'est pas la bonne histoire pour parler de changement. Chez eux, y'en aura pas. Elle comprendra. Elle se lassera. Quel lâche de merde.

Il reprend quelques chips, mais le goût n'est plus aussi agréable. Il repose le paquet sur la table, et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Quitte à ne rien pouvoir faire de productif aujourd'hui, autant faire un tour dehors. Ca lui aérera un peu les idées. Puis, qui sait : ça lui en apportera peut-être.

Pas besoin de fermer la porte à clé - c'est une habitude qu'il a perdu depuis longtemps. Puis la douche a un rideau. Et même si Gringe viendrait à rentrer dans la pièce, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient quoi que ce soit à se cacher. La pudeur, entre eux, ils connaissent pas vraiment.

Il se débarrasse de son survêt, T-shirt - vu l'odeur, une douche ne pourra vraiment pas lui faire de mal. Depuis combien de jours il ne s'était pas lavé ? Ah... ça lui arrive de se laisser aller, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Le rappeur fait tomber le boxer, avant d'entrer dans la douche et d'actionner l'eau chaude.

La chaleur lui fait du bien. Il laisse couler l'eau un moment, restant les yeux clos, immobile. Pas de quoi se prendre la tête. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les pensées qui manquent. Notamment Arielle.

Gringe avait raison. Il fait constamment des manipulations foireuses pour pas avoir à affronter les gens. Et là, il est complètement dedans. Incapable de dire à sa meuf qu'il ne sait plus où il en est, il préfère l'ignorer, faire comme s'il était mort, tout en donnant des signes de vie pour ne pas trop pousser le vice. Une réponse de rien du tout, un simple "ok" ou "tout va bien", mais rien de plus.

Aurélien n'a plus envie de la voir. Ou du moins, il n'en ressent pas le besoin. Alors il a peur. C'est effrayant de sentir l'affection que l'on a pour une personne, après avoir passé de nombreuses étapes avec elle, s'effriter aussi soudainement, sans prévenir. Elle a toujours pris soin de lui, elle a toujours été patiente, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, d'un coup, son coeur ne lui répond plus de rien ?

Et surtout, comment lui dire ? Il envie le courage de Gringe. Sa propre faiblesse s'est reflétée dans ses propos, lorsqu'il lui a dit de ne pas quitter Mari. Ou était-ce pour protéger son ami ? Il en sait rien. Plus ça va, et plus ça s'embrouille, dans sa tête. Et après, Ablaye et Skread veulent qu'ils composent ? Oh oui, y'a un paquet d'éléments ! Mais un peu trop. Là, y'a besoin de faire le tri.

Il passe au shampooing, faisant bien mousser ses cheveux. Quand il a commencé à avoir une longueur satisfaisante, il s'amusait pas mal à se faire de super coupes grâce à la mousse - découvrir ce jeu fût un tel plaisir ! Plaisir enfantin, mais certes. Orel n'est rien d'autre qu'un grand enfant qui refuse de grandir.

Aurélien a un rire amusé en se voyant dans la glace, des piques sur la tête. Là, outre la pudeur, il se sentirait mal à l'aise que Gringe le surprenne ainsi. M'enfin, il est parti se coucher, donc techniquement, il n'y a pas de risque.

"Bah."

Il a un petit sourire, plus pour lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tout aplatir. Une chose que Gringe ne peut pas faire, héhéhé. Il souffle du nez, secouant négativement la tête. Il termine de se rincer, attrapant la serviette pour se sécher.

De meilleure humeur, il enfile des vêtements propres. Chaussures aux pieds, il quitte l'appartement, bien décidé à se détendre dans une petite marche matinale.

x-x-x

 **Premier chapitre d'une fanfiction sur... Orelsan et Gringe. BORDEL J'AI HONTE. J'AI HONTE. J'aime pas faire des fanfics sur des personnes existantes, c'est... c'est tellement gênant. Mais là j'ai pas pu résister, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas été aussi motivée à écrire ! J'espère que je serai pas OOC et que ça vous plaira ! C'est un début tout léger, d'ailleurs j'ai AUCUNE PUTAIN D'IDEE sur comment amener le Orel x Gringe. Mais j'y arriverai ! Mon âme de yaoiste vaincra. (enterrez-moi !)**

 **++ : le point de vue restera celui d'Orel  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça encourage toujours. Puis à me dire si quelque chose vous dérange, je suis carrément ouverte à toute critique, j'ai pas envie d'être à côté de la plaque :D**


	2. Comment ça, j'suis jaloux ?

Bon, finalement, il est pas resté bien longtemps dehors. Premièrement, il fait froid. Puis, errer sans but, l'estomac vide depuis la veille - sérieusement les trois chips qu'il a mangé ne peuvent pas lui suffire ! - c'est pas vraiment son truc finalement. Mais changer d'avis au bout de cinq minutes, ça l'est, par contre. Il pousse la porte d'entrée, donnant un coup de pied dans le sachet en papier qui traîne sur le sol. Et son premier réflexe, c'est d'aller voir son meilleur pote pour l'embarquer avec lui. Même s'il dort, oui, mais sait-on jamais. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas manger dehors ?

Il ouvre sans taper, jetant un coup d'oeil au lit défait. Gringe y est allongé, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il ne l'a pas entendu ? Le rappeur fixe son ami quelques secondes encore, avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Guillaume tourne la tête vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

"Hé... tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour ?" il propose, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. "Si tu veux, j't'invite à p'tit dej."

Son compagnon a une mine surprise, mais un peu moqueuse aussi. Ce qui ne manque pas de faire esquisser une moue à Aurélien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Orel ?" il demande d'un ton amusé.

"J'ai la dalle."

"Ben y'a tes nouilles dégueulasses."

Aurélien roule des yeux, exaspéré.

"J'ai compris," il grommelle, refermant la porte. Et zut ! Aujourd'hui, c'est mort pour faire quoi que ce soit de productif. En tant normal, plus y'a d'émotions, et plus écrire devient simple - les mots se tracent tout seul, les sentiments explosent sur le papier. La peur, la détresse, les peines de coeur, la douleur, la haine, la colère - il suffit d'un déclic pour que la feuille se noircisse.

Mais là... il n'a aucune idée de ce qui serre son estomac, l'empêche de répondre aux appels de sa copine. Une grande part de lâcheté, mais ensuite ? Il ouvre le placard de la cuisine, attrapant un paquet de céréales - pour les nouilles instantanées, c'est pas vraiment l'heure. Déjà que les chips étaient un peu en décalage...

Il souffle du nez, amusé à cette pensée. C'est pas comme s'il avait un jour décidé d'instaurer un rythme normal. Il retourne à son canapé, allumant la télé sur les dessins animés, puis s'y laisse retomber. C'est toujours la même rengaine : l'un qui embête l'autre, et ça finit par se taper dessus mutuellement. Et surtout, la paire est inséparable.

Mais bien sûr, il faut qu'à ce même moment, quelqu'un tape à la porte. Sérieusement. Il a juste envie de laisser son cul posé là, et les yeux rivés sur la télévision et ses idioties qui lui craquent parfois un sourire, un rire. Les dessins animés ne sont pas forcément que pour les enfants...

Alors il ignore. Si c'était un de leurs potes, déjà, il aurait pas tapé. Alors c'est peut-être un crétin qui vient pour faire une publicité à la con, vendre quelque chose, voir même des témoins de Jéhovah. Et puis il est tôt - enfin, neuf heures du matin. Mais ça reste tôt pour une visite de courtoisie, alors ils peuvent aller se faire foutre.

Il retourne à ses céréales, les piochant directement dans le paquet. La flemme de se lever pour prendre un bol.

La porte s'ouvre, finalement. Orel tourne la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, prêt à sortir une réplique - mais sa mimique disparaît aussitôt. Arielle referme doucement la porte derrière elle, visiblement préoccupée.

Quant au rappeur, il lui faut quelques secondes pour réagir.

"Ah... salut."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" elle demande de but en blanc, s'approchant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Aurélien la laisse caresser sa joue, évitant son regard. Cette approche bien féminine, à laquelle l'homme ne peut pas vraiment résister. Cette tendresse qu'elle a toujours eu à son égard ne peut qu'avoir raison de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, ça le met mal à l'aise. "Aurélien..."

"J'sais pas."

Il relève les yeux vers elle une demi-seconde, pour retrouver immédiatement... son épaule, tiens. Tout, sauf son regard.

"Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Il a un léger rire.

"Non," il répond, avec un sourire un peu contri. Ca aurait été plus simple.

"Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Pourquoi tu ne t'énerves pas ? Une dispute, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais sortir une vérité dont on ne sait rien, c'est autre chose.

"J'sais pas."

Elle ne perd pas patience. Elle ôte sa main de la joue de son petit copain, cherchant encore son regard, parvenant à le croiser de temps en temps. Mais Orel ne fait pas durer cet échange visuel. Il en est incapable.

"J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?"

"Non."

"Aurélien. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît."

Il s'exécute. Le regard d'Arielle contient un trouble qu'il ne saurait pas décrire, mais il a comme la sensation que l'océan entier vient de s'abattre dans sa gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Devant lui, il a la femme qu'il aime. La femme idéale, patiente avec lui, malgré ses conneries, malgré ses défauts lamentables. Et pourtant...

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?"

Elle est forte. Terriblement forte pour poser cette question d'une voix ferme.

Mais lui, c'est qu'une pauvre merde.

"Bien sûr."

"... d'accord. On en reparlera." Elle esquisse un sourire, avant de venir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Je dois aller travailler."

"Hm."

La jeune femme se relève, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Un dernier signe en l'honneur de son compagnon, et la voilà disparue, laissant Aurélien seul avec lui-même.

Il envoie un coup de pied dans la table, faisant tomber des verres mal placées sur le sol.

"Putain !"

Orel observe un instant la table, serrant les dents sous l'effet de la colère. Mais quel con ! Mais quel pauvre con ! Ca le fait chier, parce que Gringe a raison, et parce qu'il y comprend rien.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe de cette manière, de toute façon ? Pourquoi, si soudainement, les sentiments qu'il possédait à l'égard d'Arielle se sont évaporés ? Et puis merde. Gringe aurait pu venir voir ce qu'il se passe, au moins.

x-x-x

"T'es chiant. Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?" demande Gringe, alors qu'ils s'installent dans le bus - pour une fois qu'ils ne le ratent pas ! Bon, d'accord, ils ne le ratent pas non plus énormément. Mais sur le peu de fois qu'ils le prennent, ça foire trop souvent à leur goût. Entre le dimanche, les jours fériés, et les horaires "selon les jours"... genre le mardi, le bus passe à quatorze heures dix, et le mercredi, à quartoze heures pile. Il suffit de se tromper d'une ligne pour se faire niquer bien profondément.

"J'fais pas la gueule," maugrée Aurélien, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre.

"Tu fais la gueule depuis hier."

"C'est toi qui t'imagines des choses. Et toi, il s'est passé quoi avec ta pute toi, hein ?"

"Ca ne te regarde pas."

"Bien."

Le rappeur a un soupir.

"Marie me manque, c'est tout. T'as besoin de quoi de plus ?" il rétorque, agacé. "J'étais bien avec elle, putain. Si j'étais moins un connard, on s'rait encore ensemble, et moi, bien plus heureux. Voilà, t'es content ?"

"J'le savais déjà en fait."

Orel a un petit sourire, ce sourire innocent qui convient guère à un rappeur. Mais finalement, c'est un gros composé de son charme. Gringe lui envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes, se prenant à la moquerie de son ami. Ca peut leur arriver de se prendre la tête, mais sur des choses aussi stupides, ils ne s'y attardent pas.

"Et toi alors ? Arielle est passée hier. Vous vous êtes disputés ?"

"... pas vraiment," il murmure, esquissant une moue.

"Alors quoi ?" Il se pince les lèvres. Peut-être que ça pourrait lui faire du bien de lui en parler. Gringe l'engueulerait peut-être, le traiterait de gamin, de lâche, mais... ça sera déjà bien mieux que de ruminer des pensées toute la journée. "Orel ?"

Son ami fronce les sourcils. A quoi il pense ?

"Je... j'crois que j'suis plus amoureux d'elle."

"... et alors ?" Aurélien relève la tête, s'attendant à une blague. Mais non. Guillaume a l'air tout à fait sérieux. "Quoi, t'oses pas lui dire ?" Il se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre, haussant les épaules. "T'es sérieux, mec ?"

"C'est pas facile."

Voilà son excuse.

Dans sa vie, il a souvent été mal à l'aise quant à agir avec les femmes. Ces choses pourvues de poitrine, de formes bien trop attirantes, mais aussi d'un regard et d'une manière de faire qui lui échappe. Question copines, il en a pas eu des masses de très sérieuses. Arielle est la seule qu'il ait présentée un jour à ses parents, confiant de cette relation nouvelle et rassurante.

Alors voilà. Aujourd'hui, il ne sait plus quoi en penser. Il est perturbé, il panique, et la seule chose qui l'inquiète, c'est de se retrouver seul encore une fois. De passer à côté d'une personne capable de le comprendre, d'interagir avec lui avec tant d'aisance, et de l'accompagner dans ses doutes, ses erreurs.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu l'aimes plus ?"

"... j'ressens plus le besoin de la voir."

"Et quand tu couches avec ?"

Ah, les thérapies avec Gringe.

"Bah."

Il hausse encore une fois les épaules.

"Et c'est venu d'un coup ?"

Haussement d'épaules. Encore.

"Ben prends-toi par les couilles un peu, et parle-lui."

Facile à dire. Aurélien détourne la tête pour regarder défiler le paysage extérieur. Ils ont prévu d'aller faire leurs petites courses aujourd'hui, composées de sandwich en triangle, d'alcool, de chips et de céréales. Du bon carburant pour tenir quelques jours.

La suite de la route se fait dans le silence, et les tapotements sur le clavier du téléphone de Gringe. Il a bien envie de lui demander à qui il envoie un message, mais le rappeur n'a pas la motivation d'ouvrir la bouche dans l'immédiat. Oui, on peut avoir la flemme de parler.

Ils finissent par arriver à leur arrêt, où ils descendent toujours dans ce même silence. Qui ne dure pas plus longtemps, en fait.

"Ca tient toujours l'invitation à aller manger ?" Gringe demande, alors qu'ils reprennent leur marche. Le centre commercial n'est qu'à une centaine de mètres de leur arrêt de bus, alors le chemin ne sera pas bien long.

"Nan."

"Rho aller. J'étais pas d'humeur hier." Aurélien a une mimique type 'cause toujours, tu m'intéresses.' "Et on va manger où tu veux."

"Si c'est moi qui paie, encore heureux !" il lâche avec un sourire. "Le passé appartient au passé," il cite en prenant une pause de dramaturge. "Alors c'est non. Puis j'ai pas d'argent."

"Sauf pour l'alcool."

"Sauf pour l'alcool," il acquiesce, tandis qu'ils pénètrent à l'intérieur du centre commercial. A comparaison avec l'extérieur, il y fait bien plus chaud.

Ils s'avancent, ignorant les nombreuses boutiques aux vitrines alléchantes pour se diriger directement vers une grande surface. Quand Aurélien se tourne vers son meilleur pote pour lui parler, il le retrouve encore une fois sur son téléphone.

Ca non plus, ça n'a pas changé - il en envoie peut-être un peu moins, mais ça reste assez présent chez son compagnon. Peut-être des 'amies' auxquelles il tient, et continue donc les échanges de textos. Il s'éloigne, plantant son pote pour aller chercher ce dont ils ont besoin - le magasin est grand, mais pas trop pour pouvoir se retrouver assez facilement. Et puis, vu le portable qu'il a greffé à la main, il pourra toujours lui envoyer un message en cas de nécessité.

Il se dirige vers le rayon le plus proche qu'il vise - à la longue, il connait le plan du magasin par coeur -, soit celui des produits frais... et donc des sandwichs triangles. Il en prend suffisamment pour les deux compagnons, flânant deux minutes pour voir si quelque chose ne lui donnerait pas envie. Bon, à vrai dire, ils ont pas trop le budget et encore moins l'envie de cuisiner. Mettez deux hommes proches de la trentaine dans un même appartement, vous pouvez être sûrs que le coin cuisine restera vierge de toute main. A part accumuler des déchets, elle ne sert à rien.

Enfin, théoriquement, Gringe ne vit pas chez lui. Mais depuis qu'ils ont commencé à produire, son meilleur ami ne quitte presque plus l'appartement. Pas que ça ne lui déplaise - après tout, c'est rare qu'ils soient séparés. Que ce fût au travail, en soirée...

"Orel !" Il se retourne, interpellé par ce dernier. "J'dois y aller, je-" Le rappeur fronce les sourcils, plus par méfiance qu'autre chose. C'est pas comme si Gringe pouvait avoir des choses importantes qui nécessitent d'abandonner son pote pendant les courses ! "... je rentrerai tard je pense."

Une fille, encore. Il lui décroche un sourire, bien loin de l'éclat de ses mimiques habituelles.

"Amuse-toi bien mon pote."

"Merci," il répond en lui tapant dans la main, avant de s'échapper. Aurélien attend qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigner, avant de laisser retomber son sourire hypocrite... et d'être frappé par un éclair de lucidité. Littéralement, hein.

Quel est ce mépris qu'il commence à avoir pour les habitudes de Gringe ? Il a toujours agi de la sorte, et bien qu'il n'y adhère pas lui-même, jamais ça n'est allé plus loin que des blagues. Mais là, ça le fait carrément chier. Ca l'énerve. Qu'il se barre de la sorte juste pour aller se taper une nana, ça le gave.

Il secoue négativement la tête, balançant ses sandwichs dans le chariot. Il a besoin d'une bonne cuite pour se remettre un peu de tous les récents événements. Histoire d'essayer de retrouver un peu de clarté dans son cerveau.

 **x-x-x**

 **LES PREMICES DE LA JALOUSIE AHAHAHAH**

 **Hu, oui, ça va être du Orelsan x Gringe pour ceux qu'avaient pas compris :D Par contre, j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête, mais j'ai aucune putain d'idée de comment amener leur relation ! Orelsan ouais, mais Gringe ? C'est Gringe quoi. On verra. J'espère que ça vous plaît en tout cas, en espérant vous revoir dans le chapitre suivant ! ;) et vos reviews m'ont grave fait plaisir !**

 **Après j'ai aucune régularité, je poste un chapitre quand j'ai terminé le suivant. Donc ben ça dépendra de ma motivation... %D Puis l** **es chapitres seront toujours courts, ça j'y échappe pas !**

 **Encore merci ! \o/ J'espère être fidèle aux personnages, donc n'hésitez pas à faire une remarque si besoin !**


End file.
